Sakura, Syaoran and..............A Bowling Game?
by KawaiiMiki
Summary: Uh.. Just a game of Bowling, Some Ice-cream, and a bit of torture in it. PG 13 for safe and excuse my spelling and Grammar.*chapter 4 is up*
1. Boredom

Sakura, Syaoran and… A Bowling Game?  
  
  
  
Author: O.k. The title doesn't really fit this story, but I thought of the title when I woke up in the middle of the night once and couldn't get back to sleep because of a member(s) of the family giving loud snores(not mentioning any names). So then I decided to think of a new fic.  
  
Minutes later, the title hit me (hard. I fell off the bed ^-^'). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and the next one will be on ASAP.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. The ususal I do not own CCS, yada yada yada…  
  
All flames will be used to save electric bills and hopefully, threaten the school.  
  
Chp 1: Boredom (A/N: Hopefully that is how you spell it).  
  
… "Boring" Eriol finally said after a long eternal silence.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were at Eriol's house having tea(A/N: What else can you do at his house?)  
  
"There's nothing to do here" said Syaoran after some thinking(A/N: Don't ask!).  
  
:I know, let's go bowling" suggeted Tomoyo.  
  
"And the loser pays for the Ice-cream" Eriol then added.  
  
Everyone seemed to think that bowling is an excellent idea.  
  
The Gang headed out of Eriol's house to Toemeda Bowling Alley : The best bowling alley in Toemeda(A/N: And the only one too).  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
30 minutes later… The gang had almost finished the game.  
  
There scores were:  
  
_______________________  
  
|Eriol|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/| |  
  
|-------------------|  
  
|Tom |/|9|/|/|/|/|/|/|/| |  
  
|-------------------|  
  
|Sak |9|8|/|/|9|/|9|/|/| |  
  
|-------------------|  
  
|Syao |8|9|/|/|7|6|/|/| | |  
  
-------------------  
  
tbc…  
  
  
  
Author: Ok. I know the table sucks but I can't draw it up using symbols. Anyway, don't guess the loser coz if Syaoran gets 2 more strikes then he won't be loser. My maths is bad.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. Now, click the blue button below..  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. Syaoran Li- The Loser

Author: OK. Um, Lily has asked me to explain the table for all of you non- bowlers; well I'll try my best.  
  
There are ten pins all together. Each game has 10 rounds. A line (/) means it's a strike, which means you knocked down all the pins (10 points). A 9,8,7.e.t.c. Is how many pins you hit (obviously you didn't get 10/10). At the end of the game, the scores get tallied up and the person who hit the most pins wins.  
  
Hope this explains everything. As you can see, I' suck at explaining things.  
  
Oh well, Hope you enjoy chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran Li: - The Loser.  
  
"Looks like my kawaii little descendant will be paying for the Ice-cream." Smirked Eriol(A/N; Duh he used magic!).  
  
"Take advantage of him" Eriol then whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"I heard that" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking" Eriol laughed.  
  
***  
  
At the ice-cream parlor (where Touya works), Syaoran want to get the ice- creams- not knowing that Touya still worked there.  
  
"Can I have one chocolate, one Strawberry, one vanilla and one green-tea ice cream please". Syaoran ordered.  
  
Touya turned around finding himself facing Syaoran. "You again" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I thought you got fired" Syaoran replied in amazement.  
  
"Your ice-cream orders will be coming soon" concluded Touya, and went in to scoop the ice creams.  
  
Touya did not forget what Syaoran did last time, and now he's going to get revenge.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a month ago, when Syaoran 'purposely' poured water into the ice0crean freezer.  
  
Touya came in and Syaoran just ran straight out the room.  
  
Touya knew there was something going on, so he opened the freezer to check for problems, only to find that the frozen water stuck the lids of the ice creams together.  
  
By the time Touya opened the ice cream lid, the ice cream already had melted, He was lucky that he get fired, or else his 'many' part time jobs would be reduced to only 5.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Touya had put something in Syaoran's ice cream.  
  
"Here's your ice cream" Touya said as he placed something else on the tray.  
  
"What's that?" queried Syaoran.  
  
"It's the one and only in the world, custom made, chocolate coated, takoyaki." Touya replied.  
  
"The person who pays for the ice-cream gets one for free and this seems to be the only one left."  
  
"Cool! What a lucky day!" Syaoran said when Touya walked away.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Can I have your chocolate ice cream? Pweaase!" Eriol begged.  
  
"Oh alright. At least I have this one and only in the world, custom made, chocolate coated takoyaki.  
  
Syaoran was going to eat the takoyaki, but then he thought of Sakura.  
  
"Here Sakura. Give this to that stuffed animal". He said, giving Sakura the takoyaki.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun" Sakura said and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Once again! Syaoran's face was overcooked.  
  
Then, Eriol took a bite out of the ice cream…  
  
tbc…  
  
Author: That sucked. So Stay tuned for the next chapter: Poor Eriol.  
  
Note: I finished the story, just putting them on at different times, coz I have to type to freakin thing up. 


	3. Poor Eriol

Author: Chapter 3 of my stupid story that no one wants to read.  
  
But I will still continue coz I went through all the trouble of writing it for no reason!!  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chp 3: Ah.. Poor Eriol.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" cried Eriol as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
Minute's later Eriol came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What happened?" queried Tomoyo (A/N: ok. Now I'm sure you already figured out that I don't have a big vocab.).  
  
Eriol did not answer. Instead, he just headed into the Herbal shop across the road and bought some cinnamon leaves (A/N: No idea that exists, I don't think putting wormwood into someone's mouth is a good idea though) and pushed it up near the roof of his mouth.  
  
"Eriol, speak to me" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Alrigh, Alrigh" said Eriol.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran started to crack up.  
  
"HOE?" sighed Sakura.  
  
"The Harry Potter wannabe lost his front teeth" smirked Syaoran (A/N: It will be cruel to put acid in the ice-cream and make a hole in his tongue).  
  
"Shuddup!" yelled Eriol. "I'm goin' 'ome".  
  
***  
  
"Kero! Tadaima9I'm home), and I got a big surprise for you!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Oh goodie!" cheered Kero. "What is it?"  
  
"One and only in the world custom made chocolate coated tak-"  
  
"Chocolate!" interrupted Kero. "C' mon feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me, feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kero begged.  
  
"Here you go Kero, but don't blame me when you get too obeased ok? (A/N: does that make sense? Or is fat better?).  
  
Yeah whatever" Kero replied, and with these words, he finished the takoyaki.  
  
tbc..  
  
  
  
Author: What is going to happen to Kero? Will he be in horror forever? Second last chapter coming soon!! 


	4. Kero-chan Trouble

Author: 2nd last chapter people!  
  
Sorry for not updating so long. I was doing some other stuff.  
  
I also needed to update my other account and stuff like that (**scf**: - my other account is in my fave authors. It's easier to view my status instead of logging in and out! ^__^).  
  
Anyway, as usual, the final chapter would be posted sometime next week. Sorry if I have sp. Probs. I got a headache (spilled the lavender oil).  
  
Until then, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Kero-chan Trouble!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kero-chan! What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Mmmm… Mmmmm" Kero replied.  
  
"Hoe? I'm not giving you food if you don't speak!"  
  
This time, Kero panicked.  
  
He flew over to a pen and paper. He wrote:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
|'That one and only in the |  
  
|world, custom made, choc. |  
  
| coated takoyaki has super |  
  
| duper glue in it. I can't open |  
  
|my mouth. It's stuck!!. |  
  
|By the way, I would like to |  
  
|some chocolate pastry and |  
  
| frozen pudding please!! |  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
  
  
"HOE!!" Sakura sighed. She knew now that Touya tried to shut Syaoran up.  
  
"I'll go and ask onii-chan about it".  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Onii-chan. That glue you inserted in that one and only in the world custom made chocolate coated takoyaki, how long does it last?" Sakura queried.  
  
"Three hours" Touya replied. "I was only trying to teach that gaki a lesson".  
  
"That's it. I'm calling Syaoran-kun and you better apologize!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Sakura called up Syaoran and explained what had happened. She then handed the phone to Touya.  
  
"Hey Gaki". Touya said into the phone. "I'm.. I'm.."  
  
"Yea" Syaoran said into the phone with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT SO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya hanged up.  
  
tbc..  
  
Author: Ok. Short I know, but I told ya, I got a headache.  
  
Stay tuned for the final chapter: Apology Accepted. 


	5. Apology Accepted

Author: Sorry it took so long.  
  
I keep telling myself to post this chapter but I never bother to do it. Oh well.  
  
I got 2 new fics that I will post up after I finish my other ones, which will be next week (hopefully).  
  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Final: Apology Accepted.  
  
"Touya!!" Sakura complained. "I'm going to invite Syao-kun to tea tomorrow, and YOU BETTER APOLOGISE!"  
  
"Alright, Alright" Touya replied.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next day, Syaoran had tea at Sakura's house and was about to leave.  
  
"Well, I really gotta go. Thanks for the tea" Syaoran said politely.  
  
"Syao-kun, Touya has something to say and he will say it outside" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
"Sakura said you had some to say" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yea I do." Touya replied. "I'm sorry for torturing you Gaki".  
  
"And I'm sorry too, baka" Syaoran replied.  
  
Touya and Syaoran gave each other a hug as accepting the apology, and then Syaoran walked to the bus stop.  
  
Touya smiled at the sign he stuck on Syaoran's back.  
  
It read:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
| I'm a Gaki. |  
  
| Punch me for 50c. |  
  
|…. Seriously!! |  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Touya then went inside, but little does he know, Syaoran also stuck a sign onto his back which read:  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
| I'm a baka bcoz I have |  
  
| tons of pudding in my |  
  
| room. |  
  
| |  
  
| - Punch me for 50c. |  
  
| - Kick me for $1.00 |  
  
| - Pull my hair for $1.50 |  
  
| - Step on my feet for $2.00.|  
  
| |  
  
| P.S. Stuffed Animal, my |  
  
| door's unlocked and so is |  
  
| my pudding closest!! |  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
  
  
End..  
  
Author: Yea, I know it's lame but if you want me to write a new fic, I had to end this soon. Anyway, new fic will be up next week. Ja! ^___________^  
  
Thanks,  
  
K*M 


End file.
